Between us
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: I think I've reached a whole nother level here guys, I think I broke the record, the first SQUANDY smut fic, yes, yes, this is a bad idea and they both know it but they just dont care


**Ok, really why am I so fucked up? Ok so like, this is my first fic that doesn't have Spongebob as the main character of this story, this is also my first fic with an entirely different shipping, SQUANDY, yes, yes I don't care, ok, I think I'll be the first to write a Squidward and Sandy fic, eh smut fic.. lemme know if I'm wrong.**

 **I didn't just have this pop into my head like most stories, well it sorta did with a drawing, A VERY good one too, done very well by another great artist, I love her, along with some other two artist.**

 **I draw too as most may have seen, but i'm better at writing, so, without further delay, heres, KEEP IT BETWEEN US, for Wackery/ Superhotbeam. Ill try to give the link to her drawing at the end/ description/ comments.**

* * *

Tonight seemed to be one of those nights, it was a surprisingly boring night in the Tentacles residence. After hours of blowing his lungs out, strokred his wrist off to create more marvelous self portraits, cooked his tentacles off making a casserole, and burned his tongue while sipping on british tea.

He, for once, couldn't sleep that night, so when his neighbor, Spongebob, accompanied by his sidekick payed him a visit at the door, it was a surprise why he didn't slam the door in their faces upon sight.

Spongebob, the annoying twerp, had invited him out for a guys night out, stating that Squidward had nothing better to do, and for once, the boy was right, and so, he agreed to tag along. Squidward threw on a brown sweated and a tan scarf, it was a little cold outside, it was fall after all, hey, that rymed!

* * *

The boys had arrived at a small sports bar, usually, he'd act like an adult and direct the kids somewhere else, like a playground, or a ball pit filled with germs. Instead he just sighed, they were at least thirty and it wasn't against the law for them to drink.

As Squidward made his way to the building, he stopped, looking back at Spongebob who was leaned up against the boat side door, he was breathing into his hands, looking out at the road.

"What are you doing? It's cold out here, get inside where it's warm before you catch a cold." Squidward shouted over the parking lot. Spongebob turned his attention to Squidward, he smiled, it was nice to know that he cared.

"I'm waiting for Sandy, she said she was on her way, shell be here any- NOW!" Spongebob gestured to the approaching headlights. A green jeep parked a few spaces down, and the sponge raced to the driver side, he opened the door for her to step out.

They greeted with a hug, and a few laughs, "Great, he invited his crazy girlfriend." Squidward said to himself, he watched as they pulled out of their hug and approached him, his eyes locked onto hers, they shared the same dull expression before she turned to her best friend and smiled.

As the three made it to the bar, the place was filled with people, no place to sit, it was a good thing that Patrick had entered before them and got them a decent spot. The four sat at a round booth in the back, no, no they weren't that kind of people guys, come on, this is a kids show.

* * *

So far, the night seemed to be going well, the kids were off in the middle of the room, dancing to some country song Sandy had requested. Spongebob had asked Squidward if he wanted to dance but he had declined, stating, "I can't dance to this trash you call music." he spat, Spongebob laughed, "Right, you dance to Swan lake while wearing tights." Spongebob reminded himself, he was drunk, clearly.

They should make it a law not to serve little yellow fry cooks who can't get their driver's license adult beverages, Spongebob was far from being any adult that he knew.

* * *

Squidward watched at the only female that he knew danced to her requested song. Not before long, after the song was over, Sandy came stumbling over, plopping down onto the seat. Squidward lifted his arm to keep her from spilling his wine as she laid her head down on his lap, she was drunk too from a beverage much stronger than a glass of wine.

Sandy had her eyes closed, she had small rings around her eyes, she looked tired, probably from working all the time. She had on a purple tank top, a pair of blue jeans and brown boots, she had a black choke collar around her neck, it was until now that he noticed she didn't have her helmet on.

Sandy slowly sat herself up, she laid her head on his shoulder as she wiped her eyes. When she sat up, she looked at him, cocking a brow, "What?" she barked, Squidward glared at her before he took a sip of his wine. Deciding to ignore her.

"Whaddya doin ere, Squidward?" she questioned, "shouldn't ya be practin that do hickey? er whatcha ma call it?" she asked as she poked his shoulder, he looked at her, glaring at her, he rubbed his shoulder, "Shouldn't you be trying to blow something up?" he fired back, she stared at him for a few seconds before she laughed, playfully punching him in the shoulder, he groaned in pain as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Yer funny, I like that, yer alright squidwart." Sandy smiled, Squidward glared at her, "great- Oph!" Squidward was shocked when Spongebob suddenly dropped down beside him, wrapping his arms around him and laying his head on his arm.

Patrick dropped down next to Sandy, falling asleep immediately, all three of them were drunk while Squidward was only buzzed. Spongebob was tugging at Squidwards shirt, "I like you too, Squiddy, yer soooo fun, F is for friends who like to dah dah duh duh da duh da, U is fer you and mmm, I f, fer got tha rest." he shook his head.

Sandy glared up at Squidward who had brushed his hand up her thigh, he stared at her with a worried expression, "sorry, it's not like I meant to, it's kinda hard to keep to myself with this bozo pushing on me." Squidward gestured to Spongebob.

"H, hey Pat, we should go to Goofy G's after we get outta ere." Spongebob suggested to a sleeping star before he gagged, having squidward shove him off, Squidward stood up, going to get another glass of wine, maybe if he stayed at the bar, he could get away from them.

As Squidward sipped on his drink, he looked around the room, looking at all the other guests until his eyes met with hers, she was sitting in the middle of the boys who had passed out on the floor. Sandy lowered her eyelids, her tail flickered down her thighs as she uncrossed her legs, she batted her eyes before looking away.

Squidward stared at her with a confused expression, he'd seen a few women do that in the past, of course, not to him, well, maybe one. He knew what it meant, but he didn't want to believe it, she was too young, he was forty five and she was right at thirty, like Spongebob.

Squidward looked away as she looked back, afraid that he could be wrong, but if he was right. Squidward narrowed his eyes on her, like a wolf stalking a rabbit, well, a squirrel in this case.

The rest of the night had gone by like this, they'd pass glances, smirks and plenty of hidden body language. Until, Squidward rolled up his sleeve, for most women, that was a major turn on. Sandy glared at him, catching her hazel eyes in his maroon shaded eyes, a spark of lust crossed their eyes.

Suddenly, Sandy stood up, she stretched her back, she turned to Spongebob, who was awake, eating some fries and drinking water, she hugged him, "I'll see ya later, I gotta get home and work on that experiment." she informed, Spongebob rubbed her back, "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." he said as he squeezed her in his hug.

Her head laid on the side of his shoulder, she glanced up at Squidward, smirking before she pulled out of her hug. As she was leaving she brushed her hand on the back of his head before disappearing into the crowd.

Squidward sat in the seat, rubbing his knees, should he take the bait? Leave Spongebob and Patrick alone at the bar? What if- Squidward looked at the two as they engaged into a chugging challenge. They'd be fine.

Squidward walked out of the building, his hands in his jacket pocket, he leaned up against his boat, watching as she slowly unlocked her door, she glanced at him before she stepped in. She looked at him as she rested her hand on the key she's put in the ignition, her expression said follow.

* * *

 **Moments Later**

Two vehicles pulled up to the huge easter island head, Sandy parked across the street, while Squidward parked in his driveway. Squidward slowly put the key in the door, watching as she stepped out of her jeep.

He turned around as soon as he unlocked it, seeing her standing right behind him, her tail flickering in the current, she clenched her fist before she ran to him, immediately, they began to make out. Squidward had to lean down to kiss her, wrapping his hands around her back.

Sandy moaned as he pulled her hips in closer, pushing his leg through hers as he gripped onto her. Squidward walked her back, pushing on his front door until they entered. A yelp escaped her lips as he pushed her against the door, one arm above her head as the other supported her back.

Sandy panted, kicking her boats off, she pulled his brown sweater over his head, her hand ran up his chest to his shoulders, she bit his bottom lip as she pressed her hips into his groin. Squidward fired back as he picked her up around his hips, he yanked her tank top over her head, revealing her black bra, his hand slipping in the back of her jeans. He brought her to his sofa, laying her down beneath him.

As he kissed and sucked on her lips, he began to kiss down her neck, he was an older man, and he knew what he was doing, and what some women liked, and that was proven very well. Squidward was much more mature than Spongebob was, and she knew that she and the sponge could never do this, he was too innocent, while Squidward, he knew how it was.

* * *

Squidward pulled out of their kiss as she tugged at his shirt, he pulled her hand away, "W, wait, Sandy, are you sure about this?" he asked, Sandy stared up at him, nodding her head as she went to kiss him but he stopped her.

"but, don't you think this is wrong?" he asked, sandy groaned, "How is it wrong, yer a guy aintcha, and Imma woman, so what's wrong?" she asked, Squidward glanced down at her chest before looking back, "because, you're Spongebob's friend?"

Sandy rolled her eyes, sitting up, "So, what's that got ta do with anythin?" she asked, Squidward glanced above her, "Wouldn't he get mad if he found out?" he asked, Sandy laughed, "and, since when did ya care if ya made em mad or not?" she asked, Squidward looked at her, he didn't answer, he just brought her in another wet kiss.

She than pulled his shirt over his head, and he picked her up over his lap as he reached behind her to unhook her bra, he than laid her back down, picking up her hips as he yanked her pants down. Squidward leaned forward, stopping just before her lips before moving to her ear. She closed her eyes as he kissed her, the fur on her neck stood up as a cold chill washed over her.

* * *

Slowly, but surely, he made his way to her black panties, Sandy bit her lip as she felt the cold water hit her, her heart pounded as he tugged the cloth down her thighs. She watched as he got down lower, spreading her legs for room, she let out a gasp, gripping onto the couch cushions, she bit her lip as he pleased her, clawing at her breasts, she reached down and began to rub the back of his head, moving her hips with his tongue.

Sandy stared up at him as he crawled back up to her, "tell me, little squirrel, has any of your foreign freaks done that to you?" he smirked, sliding his hand down south, "I dunno, Squidward, they're pretty good at what they do." she said before letting out a gasp, he continued to grin, "You know, they don't call me tentacles for nothing." he grinned as he touched her, he then stopped.

"So, you're relationship with him doesn't mean anything to you?" he asked, Sandy looked up, "Who?" she asked, Squidward rolled his eyes, "Spongebob, if he-" "He won't find out, squidward, ok, and even if he did, it doesn't mean anything, hes may be my best friend, but that's it, he ain't ma boyfriend, he doesn't have control over me, I can do what I want, and whoever I want." she said as she brushed her hand over his cheek.

"But-" "But nothin, if your worried, we don't have ta tell anybody, we can keep this between ourselves, what he doesn't know won't hurt em, but ya really have nothing to be worried bout." she smiled as she leaned up to kiss him, she pulled out of the short kiss, smiling before she quickly pinned him down beneath her, "Just keep this between us, ok?" she asked before she leaned down and locked lips with him.

* * *

It was finally morning, the sun shining through the easter island window, the sheets stirred when Sandy sat up, yawning and stretching her arms. The smell of breakfast excited her stomach, the bed was empty, so that could only mean one thing.

In the kitchen, stood Squidward at the stove, he'd laid out a nice breakfast buffet, since he liked to cook. Sandy snuck up behind him, seeing that he was still naked from last night, which happened to go pretty great.

She ran her hands down his sides, pinching his stomach, he yelps, he was a little sore from last night, "Well, Someone doesn't exercise, huh?" she softly spoke into his ear, he glared back at her, "No, is that a problem?" he questioned, gripping onto the counter, not really caring what she thought.

Sandy giggled, wrapping her arms around his waist, giving a soft loving peck on the side of is cheek, "Of course not." she relied, shocking him, he glanced down at himself, "Uh-" Sandy opened her eyes, looking down at what was sticking out between his legs, "Oh, someone's happy to see me." she giggled, walking around him, she gripped his hips, "I'll take care for this." she said kissing his nose before she disappeared from his chest.

* * *

After a couple more hours at Squidwards house, Sandy gave Squidward a kiss, picking up her shoes, she had to get home and finish her experiment. As she was walking down the walkway, she was stopped dead in her tracks.

Seeing a little yellow sponge at the road, staring at Sandy's jeep that had been parked across the street from Squidwards. When the door shut to Squidwards house, he turned his head and she was met with his blue eyes.

* * *

 **Well, I did it, I finished this fic in a day !**

 **What a great ending, I think, thank you Wackery/Supericebeam for those amazing drawings**

 **Link: post/1…**


End file.
